From Another World
by Katt Folley
Summary: Alora is thrown into this new place and finds herself in the middle of Thorin and company as they are to reclaim Erobor. Trying to get back to her own home she comes with them and finds that she has made new friends. NA/ There is some violence in this story and some language usage.


******NA/ So this is my first story I've written so far. This chapter is just introducing everyone to each other. I may not be portraying the different characters how they should be so if you have any suggestions please leave them in the review. My main character is based off a story that my siblings and I made up when we were little which was based off of some video game they were playing at the moment so she's a bit different from the rest. I hope you like the story.**

* * *

******Chapter 1**

Thorin stretched in out in the chair. They had just left Bag-End a week ago and were staying at one of the few taverns that were on their way. He had learned to enjoy simple pleasures while they lasted, like a working toilet.

"'Nother round of drinks, lassie!" Bofur cheered.

"Aye!"

The young, human waitress walked over with twelve jugs of ale. "I'm assuming you two are good still?" she said to Thorin and Gandalf.

"Yes, thank you mi-"

"*BURP*"

"Miss… please pardon my companions." Gandalf scowled at Bifur as the dwarves laughed amongst themselves.

"Soon we'll be dining on the finest wine in all of Middle Earth."

"Where the glasses are worth more than my right hand!" said Dwalin.

"A tin can is worth more than your right hand!" Dori said as he ducked from an oncoming turkey leg.

"Don't waste good food!" Bombur shouted through a mouthful of bread as he waddled over to pick up the leg.

"Bombur, leave it be." Balin said grabbing Bombur's arm. "You're fat enough as it is without getting food poisoning from turkey that rolled on the floor. We'd have to drag you around everywhere."

The others grunted in agreement. They continued discussing the riches of the Mountain when Gandalf notices a clocked figure sitting in a corner that seemed to be listening in on their conversation. "Fili, Kili, the rest of us are going to head back to camp. You two stay here and pay the bill. See if you can scrape up some food for us to take on the journey." Gandalf said tossing them the money bag. He leaned in, whispering to Fili and Kili, "There's someone watching us. Back corner; gray hood. If they try to follow you when you leave, intercept them. Bring them back to camp and make sure you're not followed."

They nodded with understanding.

Thorin threw Gandalf a questioning glance as they exited the tavern. "May I ask what that was all about?"

"You will see soon enough, Master Thorin."

They did indeed notice someone following them as they left. It was beginning to get dark out, and Fili had just heard someone behind them pick up their pace when he and Kili had jogged for a bit. Whoever it was, they were far enough back not to be seen.

Fili leaned over to his brother "I'm going to hang back. Turn on that corner over there by the alley and attack whoever is behind us."

Kili nodded in agreement and kept on walking until he had turned the corner. He could barely make out the sound of footsteps as someone came nearer to him. He reached over and grabbed a wooden board that was by him. The cloaked figure turned the corner and he swung the board at it. It dropped to the ground and threw a right upper cut to his gut, causing him to drop the board. It jumped up, grabbing his shoulders and brought his chest down onto its knees, knocking the wind out of his lungs. The figure grabbed his hands behind his back, shoved him into the wall, and did a back flip, bringing him with it and shoving him face first into the ground with it on top of him.

"What do you want from me?" It hissed into his ear. Before he could reply he heard a loud smack followed by the grip releasing on his arms and the body on top of him going limp and falling off. He rolled over to see his brother standing behind him with the board he had dropped.

"Need some help?" Fili said with a superior smirk on his face.

"I had it all under control," Kili said, glaring at his brother's raised eyebrow, "and where were you anyways? You couldn't have helped out before he did a summersault in the air?"

"Um, I think you mean her." he said, removing the hood of the unconscious girl. She had pointed ears, but they weren't as defined elves' ears. Her brownish red hair was tied up in a loose bun at the back of her head.

"No way, that was no girly punch. It probably broke one of my ribs."

"Or you're just a sissy." Fili teased as he ducked from a punch. "Well we better drag her back to camp then; if you're done pouting over a girl beating you that is."

Kili glared at him as he lifted the girl into his arms. He was surprised that she was able to pull him into a flip when he felt how light she was. They carried her back to their camp, making sure no one saw them or was following them.

Fili and Kili had caused quite the uproar by showing up with food, a cracked rib, and an unknown girl in their arms. Gandalf had already explained to Thorin about his suspicions, but was just as surprised as the rest of them. Thorin had Fili and Kili tie her up to a tree next to the camp site and keep watch over her. Kili stumbled upon something as he was fastenings her bonds.

"Fili she's armed." He took a nasty looking curved dagger from her belt and noticed another dagger.

"What are you telling me for? Just take her weapons away from her. Or do you want me to do it for you?" He said, annoyed by such an idiotic statement.

"No I mean she is ___really_ armed. Look at this."

Turning over Fili furrowed his brows in disbelief as Kili started pulling knife after knife from her belt. Fili counted twelve knives so far and Kili was still finding more.

"Wow. Look there are two in both of her boots." Fili said as he lifted up her foot.

At that moment that she woke up. She was more than startled by seeing one man at her feet and another at her waist fumbling with her belt. She kicked Fili in the face and brought her other knee up, jamming it into Kili's back and sending him onto the ground beside her. Using her foot she flicked one of the daggers on the ground into the air and leaned forward, catching it with the hands behind her back. The boys had finally gathered themselves and started shouting as she cut the rope to her restraints. She jumped up and grabbed another dagger from her tunic. She faced them as the rest of the dwarves came charging over, weapon's drawn.

Thorin came around the bushes first and stared at her. "Drop it." he commanded.

"Oh so do you suggest I just surrender and let you do whatever you want to me?" She spat. "Yeah, no. Not gonna happen, Bub."

Thorin glared at her. "You're surrounded and outnumbered. If you resist we will use force."

She scowled as she looked around at all of the dwarves. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" She lowered her weapons.

"Remove all of your weapons." Thorin commanded, not lowering his sward as he spoke.

"Hon, we'll be here all night if I have to do that. Half the time I lose track of where I've even put them." Thorin scowled at her words. "Fine, have it your way. But this is going to take a while."

She started to empty all kinds of daggers and knives from her belt, tunic, and trousers. "You won't make me take out my hair piece will you?" she asked a dumbfounded Thorin and company. At her feet were more knives than they had probably used in their life. Some of the knives they didn't even know were hidden on her. Looking up Thorin noticed that little knives in a small leather sheath were holding her hair in its bun.

"By Durin lassie, how many knives can you carry at one time? There must be over fifty of them!" Bofur managed.

She smirked. "Well I usually have a few more, but I was traveling light when-, oh I forgot my shoulder stash." She said removing two slim knives from her shoulders, which were in easy biting distance.

The others may have not noticed her slip, but Thorin did. "Yes you need to take your hair piece out. Then we're going to have a little chat."

She rolled her eyes at him, took out her hair piece, and started to follow the dwarf. Her hair probably fell down to her low back.

"I said ___all_ your weapons."

"Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a twist." She said as she removed a knife from inside her blouse in her tunic. "Girl's got to be careful, right?" She shrugged.

"Balin, bind her hands." Thorin commanded as they made their way back to the fire.

"Oh please, none of this nonsense." She rolled her eyes.

The look on his face told her that this was nonnegotiable.

"Fine," She said as she held out her hands for Balin to tie them.

They sat down at the fire with the others gathered around. She noticed a small creature with big hairy feet getting pushed backs as the others tried to find a viewing position. Thorin's commanding tone brought her attention back to her situation. "What's going to happen is you're going to tell me who you are, what you are, and why you attacked my men."

"Oh. Trying to intimidate me are you? Well if you ___must_ know, my name is Alora. My father was a…human, and my mother was an elf. And I did not attack you men, they attacked me. How would you react if you turned a corner to see a board of wood hurling toward you? And then wake up to these strange men grabbing your waist and foot!" She motioned to a fidgeting Fili and Kili.

Thorin glared at Alora. "Why were you listening in on us at the diner?"

"Oh you can't expect to be yelling like drunkards about 'gold,' 'treasures,' and 'riches' and NOT expect someone to notice. I'm in a bit of a jam and I just wanted to skim a little bit of this money. If it was as big and glorious as your companions said it was, I figured you wouldn't notice a little gold tea cup goes missing." Alora admitted. She could tell Thorin was seething with anger. "Oh come on. You're going on this 'big quest' to take back your home, from what I've been hearing. I'm only trying to get back to my home." She tried to look defensive and cross her arms with her hands tied.

"Do not patronize me, elf!" Thorin spat.

"Half elf."

"Quiet! My home was taken from me! Ripped from me! And your ___kind_ did nothing to help us."

"I don't know 'my kind.' I am not from here and you have no right to toss me in with the rest of this 'elf lot.' They would not recognize me as their own even if I was ALL elf."

"What do you mean 'not from here'?" Kili asked.

She glared at him, "Do you what the edge of the earth is?"

"Well, duh. It's where the world ends. You'll die if you fall of the edge." Fili added.

"Well I've discovered that to be false." Alora said.

"How do you know?" Ori asked.

"Because I'm from the other side." The dwarves stared at her in disbelief. "I was banished, for something that was completely not my fault; sent off the edge of the world and I was teleported here."

"Teleported?" A small voice questioned.

Looking over Alora looked over to see the small mad with big hairy feet. He was probably a head shorter than the shortest dwarf. "Yeah, you guys don't have that here?"

"I am aware of the concept, but we have never been able to do it." Gandalf said.

"Well where I'm from you can just go find a high enough experienced wizard, and they can teleport you almost anywhere, depending on their range."

"How do we know that you're not just making this all up?" Thorin spat.

"Well, from what I've gathered so far, this place doesn't use much magic except for a few privileged. Back home though, almost anyone can learn magic. If you want me to prove it to you, then I'll play for you." Alora said as she removed a small lute from her back.

"What does music have to do with anything?" Gloin asked. She rolled her eyes at the question.

"Bring me an injured animal." She commanded. Kili shot a squirrel in the back and brought it over to her. She motioned to her hands, "I can't play with my hands tied."

Thorin glared at her and cut her restraints and pulled out his sword. "In case if you get any ideas."He was also curious to see what she was doing.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. Dreadful things, those are." She tuned a few strings on her lute before she began playing a beautiful song. The others watched as the wounds on the squirrel began to heal right before them. When the song ended she seemed a little winded. "I'm a troubadour. That means we play music, but a true troubadour knows that the music can contain powers."

Gandalf looked over to Thorin and motioned for him to come over to the edge of the camp site.

"You need her."

"Gandalf, no."

"For goodness sake! She's probably one of the only healers in middle earth that doesn't need herbs or medicine to heal, and she walks straight up to you. If she is truly from where she claims to be then this is a chance not to be missed. This is fate finally looking down on you, and if you just send her away you might as well be sending a perfectly good gift to the dumps."

"And what if that gift ends up being a trap?"

"You heard her. She just wants to go back to her home. If you give her a small share of the treasure then she will follow with you."

Thorin looked over to the girl. "She is an elf."

"A half elf that has no relation what so ever to any elf you will ever meet!" Gandalf shouted. He was at his wits end with trying to deal with stubborn dwarves.

Thorin pondered his words and walked back over to Alora. "Elf."

She looked over to him with an eye brow raised. "Half elf. And what's the point of asking my name if you're not going to use it?"

Thorin ignored her statement and continued on "You said you just wanted money to get back to your home."

"Yes. I was hoping to try and sail back, since I don't think anyone here will have a teleporting spell around. I need money for a crew and ship."

"If you accompany us on this trip, I will give enough money to make that happen. You must swear to follow my orders first."

She glared at him. "I will not swear to you anything until I am sure that you are worthy. However, if you give me time to think it over, I swear to you that I will bring you, and your company, no harm."

Thorin thought over her words. It was true that he himself would not swear to obey a stranger he had just met, but he didn't want a loose end floating around spilling that they were going to kill the dragon. Then again, there were already probably several loose ends doing just that who had overheard his men talking at the tavern. "You have a week. Then you either swear and stay, or leave and never bother us again."

"Deal," She said as she stood up and shook hands with him. Her ice blue eyes locked on his. Only then did she notice that he was just as tall as she was. She might have been short, but she guessed dwarves were just a lot taller here. "So…can I have my knives back now?

* * *

******NA/ So Alora is going to be giving they boys a hard time for a while. There's going to be something going on with her and Kili later so I made her about as tall as the rest of them. Thorin's going to end up as like her father figure in the story, but no romance. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
